


Wait for Me (Obi-Wan Kenobi)

by thespareoom



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Self-Doubt, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespareoom/pseuds/thespareoom
Summary: Obi-Wan plans a counterattack against a Separatist-held planet. When the mission fails, he blames himself. On the ship after the Republic forces retreat, he makes some confessions to an exasperated reader.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Wait for Me (Obi-Wan Kenobi)

Doubt came in.  
A plasma bomb exploded nearby, barely missing him from the left. Deflecting debris, Obi-Wan Kenobi took in the battlefield around him. This was his mission, his plan, and it was failing. Miserably. A Separatist invasion had taken the entire native population hostage, and he had insisted on executing an immediate rescue, despite incomplete intelligence on the situation they were walking into. He felt so sure they would be successful. How foolish he had been.  
Who did he think he was?  
He knew instinctively they’d lost several men already.   
Salt swirled in the air, revealing the red earth beneath. He scanned the chaotic landscape a little frantically until he finally spotted you. Locked into battle with several droidekas, a trickle of blood ran down your face from a cut on your forehead. Your lightsaber flashed, blocking blasts almost faster than he could process. His heart leaped into his throat at the sight of you, fighting for your life.  
Who was he to lead you?  
You were always a better fighter than he. Force, he loved that about you. Growing up, you beat him in every sparring match you’d ever been in. He loved that you pushed him to be better. He was better every day for knowing you. You were a strong leader, a brilliant strategist, and a fierce friend. You had disagreed with this plan from the beginning. He should have listened to you. That had always been true.  
Who was he to lead them?  
He looked at his troops, crimson dirt staining their white armor. They struggled to hold back the droid troops as they advanced towards the Republic’s position. These men placed their trust in him, in his leadership, and he’s brashly led them to their deaths.   
Doubt came in.

The Separatists forced a retreat. A commander and four of his troopers, lost forever. Obi-Wan didn’t want to talk to anyone. He retreated to a table tucked in a small alcove at the back of the ship, only wanting to be alone.  
“What do you think you’re doing?” you ask, bursting into the room. “We lost men, under your watch, and you want to sulk in the back because things didn’t go your way? They need you, Obi-Wan.”  
He didn’t look up, but you saw the tears pooling at the corners of his eyes. You raised an eyebrow at him, surprised by the expression of emotion. Sliding into the seat next to him, you took his hand in yours.   
“You made the best call you could with the information we had,” you reassured him. “But regardless of what happened today, you are still their general, and you have to lead them. They have always believed in you. They still do. You can’t abandon them now.”  
Silence stretched out between you. Your heart broke for him, watching him struggle with the consequences of his chosen strategy. He had always felt a heavy responsibility for the soldiers in his battalion. They had never just been a set of clones to him. They were his men, his friends, and you knew he felt he had failed them. You scooted closer to him until your thigh was flush against his and pulled his hands into your lap.  
“I know I disagreed with you about the mission before we landed,” you spoke softly, trying to ease his guilt. “But you made the call that you thought was right. You trust your instincts. You trust the Force. That’s what makes you such a strong leader. But every mission isn’t going to go perfectly. We lose men sometimes. That’s war. No strategy will ever be perfect enough to stop that.”  
You rubbed your thumb across the back of his hand, biding time until he was ready to speak.   
“You could have died today,” he whispered to the table. “And it would have been my fault.”  
“Obi-Wan, I don’t need you to look out for me,” you retorted, rolling your eyes gently. “I’m more than capable of taking care of myself, and you know that.”  
He swallowed hard. You looked over at him, waiting.   
“I can’t-“ His words caught in his throat, thick with emotion. He was still staring holes into the table. “I can’t lose you.”  
“My dear Obi,” you reply with a teasing smile. You tried your best to ignore the thumping in your chest that his words had caused. “That sounds an awful lot like attachment.”  
He gave a faint smile but still avoided your gaze. A few moments of silence passed before he spoke again.  
“You’re right,” he said, finally looking up at you. He looped his arms around you, practically pulling you into his lap. His face was barely a foot away from yours. You held your breath, not trusting yourself to exhale without shaking. “The longer this war continues on, the less and less I care about denying what I feel for you. Every day could be our last, and I don’t want to live with the regret of never telling you how much I love you.”  
You let out a small sigh, letting his confession wash over you. His words should have shocked you, but they just felt familiar, like you’d always known they were true. You stared into his cerulean eyes, ones you’d known all your life. Underneath his grief, you saw a love so deep and vast it almost overwhelmed you.   
“Oh, my love,” you murmured. “You could never really lose me. I have loved you every day I have known you.”  
He pulled you even closer, one hand holding the small of you back and the other wound into your hair. You lost all ability to breathe as he pressed his face into your collarbone and inhaled against your skin. You looped one arm around his neck and pressed your other palm into his chest. Your skin burned as he gently placed his lips against your cheek. He was so good. You had never met a better man than Obi-Wan, and here he sat, hopelessly in love with you. You took his face in your hands, his scruff scratching at your thumbs as you brushed them across his jaw. He drew you closer still, your breath mingling together. You hesitated only a moment before taking the leap, pressing your lips into his. He kissed you, slowly and urgently all at the same time, making up for all the years that had passed and the years to come. Your mind was blank. All you could think of was him, here, his hands on your skin, his teeth biting at your bottom lip, his moan echoing in your ears. You opened your mouth to him, and he traced the inside of your lips with the tip of his tongue, like he was trying to memorize the shape of you. You felt weak, like putty in his hands. You desperately tried to absorb every second, knowing how long it would be before he ever held you this close again.   
Far too soon, he pulled away. You tried to remember all the little details of his face that you could only see when you were this near: the scar on his forehead, the freckle under his eye, the flecks of gray in his beard. Only once you’d memorized every piece of him did you look into his eyes, trying to soak in every bit of love and adoration you saw there.  
“Maybe someday we’ll leave all this behind,” he said with a laugh that wasn’t quite genuine. “When we’re old and can’t go on missions anymore. When the war has ended. We can run away and never look back.”  
“That’s a long ways away,” you reply, swiping your knuckles softly across his cheek.   
“Wait for me?” he asked. He let his forehead fall against yours, resting there for a beat.  
“I will.”


End file.
